


Shrunken Sans

by FreddyFazbutt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: An AU where Sans shrinks to the size of a speck of dust, Chara has a boob size of G, Embarrassment, Evil Giantess Chara, F/M, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Fetish Content Abound, Flirty Chara, Flirty Frisk, Frisk has a boob size of DD, Gentle Giantess Frisk, Gentle Kissing, Height Differences, Height Kink, Humiliation, Kissing, Loss of Powers, Multi, POV Sans, Protective Chara, Protective Frisk, Sexy Chara, Shrunken Sans, Size Difference, Size Kink, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Teen Chara, Teen Frisk, They both have a huge butt, Vore, sexy frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: You are Sans and after taking in Chara and Frisk you mysteriously shrink to the size of a speck of dust. Now you have to deal with being small and two very flirty very sexy humans who both have a crush on you





	1. Shrunk and getting their attention

You were sitting in your living room doing nothing like always when the doorbell rang. You used a shortcut to teleport to your front door where you opened it to reveal...... Frisk and Chara with their luggage.

You said "Oh hi kids" Chara said "Sans you forgot what today was didn't you?" You gulped and said "Don't know what you mean" Chara said "Sans you adopted us and told us to come to your house to get settled in today!"

You scratched your skull and said "Well come in kids" and the two teenage humans entered your house. You said "Ok bye I'm going to watch tv" Chara huffed and said "Stupid comedian" as you went back into your living room and began watching tv.

A few hours later and you had fallen asleep and the two humans were unpacking when you opened your eyes because you had felt a tingling. Your eyelights adjusted to your surroundings as you stood up and said "huh?

Your surroundings had changed you were standing on the couch which seemed like a vast expanse to you now. You tried to teleport but found you couldn't suddenly you heard a voice that made your heart stop. "Comedian? where are you?"

Chara came into the living room towering above you as she walked around looking for you and walked over to the couch facing the other way giving you a view of her butt as she said "Sans where are you?"

You tried to get her attention by waving but she didn't hear you as she said "Well i'm sure he wouldn't mind if I watched some tv" suddenly your body became squished to the couch as Chara sat down on the couch.

Chara said "Wait something is underneath me" you felt the weight lift from you as a giant hand picked your body up. You were standing in Chara's palm as she asked "Comedian? why are you small and why were you underneath my bum?"

You said "I woke up like this and I tried to get your attention but you sat down before I could" Chara winked at you and said "Did you enjoy it?" You blushed blue and said "N-no kid this isn't the time"

Chara said "Fine Frisk should know" Chara held you as she began walking into their room. In their room Chara said "Frisk check this out" Frisk stood up from her bed and said "Sans?" You said "Yea it's me"

Frisk giggled as she picked you up from Chara's palm and said "You're so cute and tiny" she lifted you to her lips and kissed you covering you in her saliva.

You blushed and said "W-why did you do that Frisk?" Frisk smiled and said "Because you're so cute" Chara said "I just got a good idea" Frisk looked up at her and Chara said "Lets both kiss him at the same time"

You felt the wet lips of both girls cover you in saliva and blushed dark blue. You asked "S-s-so what now? Chara said "Isn't it obvious? we take care of you now Comedian"


	2. Chara's little slave/Frisk's little proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara states what you are to her and forces you through a BAD TIME./Frisk proposes something to you and you accept

 

3"T-take care of me?" you asked as you looked up at the two giant human girls. Frisk took you from Chara and nodded as she said "don't worry Sans we'll take care of you" Frisk began to carry you into your dining room and set you down at the table as she went to prepare something for dinner.

You blushed blue when she bent down giving you a nice look at her bum as she looked through the cupboards while Chara sat down at the table then said "Nice view huh little Sansy?" You blushed dark blue as Frisk came back and said "Ok i'm going to call for some pizza"

She walked up to you and bent down to say "Sans I need your wallet" you reached into your pocket but you remember you left it in your room. You say "Kid check my room" Frisk left the room and that's when Chara grabbed you and said "Sansy you and me are going to have a little chat"

she was smiling as she held you up to her face and said "guess what Sansy? your going to be my little plaything isn't that great?" You said "Kid I will give you a BAD TIME if you don't put me down" She laughed as she said "you think i'm scared of you pathetic bug? haha silly Sansy"

She set you on one of the chairs and stuck her feet out making you gag a little at how stinky her feet were. She said giggling "clean my feet little Sansy or i'll step on you" Having no other option you begin rubbing the huge feet in front of you.

Chara giggled and said "Do a good job and get a reward" but Frisk's footsteps indicated she was coming back. Chara quickly set you on the table and Frisk came back with your wallet. She dialed a pizza place and stated the order then said "The pizza place isn't that far i'm going to walk up there and Sans you're coming with me"

You nodded as Frisk picked you up and set you in her pocket. She said "Bye Chara we'll be back before you know it with pizza" Chara nodded and you were bounced in Frisk's shorts pocket as she walked to the pizza place.

At the pizza place Frisk ordered a large pizza and a drink before she began walking home and said "Hey Sans wanna do something together?" You said "sure kid" from her pocket and she shouted "Yay!" as she opened the door to the house and took you out placing you on the table while Chara waited at the seat she had been sitting in.

After supper Frisk picked you up and carried you into her room then set you on her bed smiling. She sat down making you bounce beside her and said "Hey Sans how would you feel about getting eaten one time by me?"

You were shocked and asked "Won't I be digested?" a hint of fear in your voice. Frisk smiled and said "I have a plan for that" You thought about it and realized you were blushing. You realized it might be kind of fun to experience being eaten so you said "sure kid"

Frisk smiled and said "I'm going to show you what you're in for" you let out a gasp as Frisk picked you up and set you on her belly allowing you to hear her stomach. You heard lots of gurgling inside as Frisk's tummy digested the pizza she had just eaten.

You blushed dark blue as her stomach made more noises before she put down her shirt and said "Wanna sleep in here sans?" you said "sure kid" and she picked you up and stuck you between her belly button which was fleshy and warm as she laid down and fell asleep.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE UPDATE!

Hello again fellow users the majority of the people asked for A aka vore with frisk so at some point I will write a vore chapter 


	4. An in body experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a journey through frisk

You woke up and stretched while saying "that's a new dream" suddenly light flooded the room as you realized it was no dream you did shrink and you were in Frisk's belly button as her huge eye peeked at you from outside she said "Hey uh Sans good morning" you nodded and said "morning kid"

You were knocked over as suddenly the ground underneath you shook as Frisk's stomach grumbled. You laughed a little as frisk said "well I uh sorry Sans" you said "it's ok kid but maybe you want a little skeleton in your breakfast this morning"

Frisk giggled as she said "ok sure Sans" she picked you up easily smiling at you with that radiant smile of hers as she carried you downstairs. You sat in her hand as she made a bowl of cereal and gently placed you on a piece of cereal before giving you a big smile.

She picked up the spoon and scooped you up with the cereal lifting the spoon to her mouth which made you blush because she had such full lips as you watched her lips part and give way to her warm fleshy cavern of a mouth.

She then moved the spoon as she plopped it into her mouth as you felt the warmth and moistness of Frisk's mouth surround you as she removed the spoon making you fall onto her tongue.

Her tongue was warm as it licked you and swished you around her mouth before you were pushed down Frisk's esophagus with a gulp and a happy moan from Frisk as she felt you sliding down her throat.

You slid and slid until you landed with a splash into the pool of stomach juices that was Frisk's tummy you heard her burp and then the tummy moved and gurgled as she rubbed it happily you were now supposed to see this plan Frisk had to stop you from being digested so you waited. Finally you felt yourself being pushed down into a place you didn't think you'd be seeing: the bladder.

Frisk's bladder was full of pee as you heard her run to the toilet and sit on it as her muscles relaxed starting her pee. You felt yourself be pushed out with the rest of the pee into the toilet where all around you golden showers continued to fall until finally the showers stopped as Frisk's pussy was removed from the toilet as she peeked in the toilet bowl looking to find you.

You waved up at her "HEY KID! DOWN HERE!" she looked right at you and pulled you out placing you on her shoulder as she said "Sorry my plan was to pee you out rather than the other option" you smiled and said "It's ok kid I'm not mad it wasn't that bad"

she smiled and said "how about we get you cleaned up and then you can eat your breakfast" you nodded as Frisk placed you in the sink and turned on the water filling it to the top as she said "whoops forgot your clothes" you shrugged as you removed them and placed them on the counter.

You smiled as you washed and got clean until your bones were squeaky clean.


End file.
